Solo una lágrima
by milimilkshake
Summary: una historia de un triangulo amoroso en donde todos pierden, donde el amor no es mas que dolor y traición, donde la vida te cambia por una mala decisión, donde la oscuridad se vuelve luz.


Harry Potter no me pertenece.

Disfruten este one-shot.

Se levantó como era de costumbre, cansada y vacía, movió sus parpados como alejando la pesadez que le carcomía en aquel particular día, no es que fuera distinto o diferente a los demás que había vivido, pero si embargo no arrugaba nada bueno o eso sentía. Se preparó una taza de café bien cargado mientras se preparaba para un día nuevo de trabajo, se miró al espejo y genuinamente no se reconocía, era una extraña para ella misma, pero a que se debía ese sentimiento tan frívolo, porque es cierto Rose Weasley era una mujer frívola, de esa que salen como las malas de las películas, pero si alguien igual de perspicaz como Albus se fijara en sus ojos se daría cuenta que estaban carentes, porque esa pelirroja de ojos azules estaba rota, simplemente rota, como diría su prima Lucy la rosa se machito, así de simple. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa torcida, que brindaba una imagen tétrica, termino de arreglarse el cabello en una coleta alta y se dirigió a su trabajo.

Esa era la Rose que ahora prevalecía, la única e irrepetible Rose, así se había hecho de manera progresiva claro esta no fue cosa de un día al otro por supuesto que no, ella cambio pero no de inmediato, sus pensamiento se vieron amedrentados con el sonido del teléfono, se dirigió con parsimonia lenta y levanto el auricular.

si? – Rose respondió con vos cortante mientras revisaba su reloj llegaría tarde.

hija como estas, te llamaba para recordártelo, la cena familiar se llevara esta noche tu sabes que tu abuela está muy emocionada porque tu tío Charlie llegó de Rumania y quiere a la familia junta- termino de decir Hermione Weasley con la respiración baja y su tono autoritario de siempre.

veré que puedo hacer. no prometo nada madre, así que si me disculpas tengo que trabajar adiós. – Cerró de manera directa el auricular.

Odiaba las reuniones familiares, sentía que no encajaba q algo andaba mal, pero después de tres lechuzas y dos vociferadores se hallaba rumbo a La Madriguera, le daba igual su plan era simple entraría, saludaría, comería y se iría, así de simple, con suerte quizás el tercer precepto se podría eliminar. Llego a la puerta del hogar de su padre y el olor a tarta de melaza le sacudió los sentidos, combinado con el intenso chillido de Dominique.

ROOOOOSEEEE!- la rubia y pecosa Dominique se sujetaba de sus costillas.

Dominique- respondió seca y constante.

Pero no nos hemos visto en más de dos meses y eso es lo único que me dices, solo mi nombre que clase de desalmada prima eres.

es tu nombre Dominique, no creo q sea necesario más palabras entre las dos, no es que tenga ni tengas algo que contar así q si me retiro.- Rose camino entre la gente y sus primos dando ligeros saludos y se posiciono en un lugar casi invisible, pero la aparición de la princesa de la familia junto con su querido acompañante lo cambio todo, ahí está limpiando su vestido azul su pequeña y perfecta prima Lily Luna Potter, junto con el "chico Malfoy" como lo llamaba su padre.

Después de una cena semi ausente, porque no tuvo tanta suerte, está dispuesta a coger su abrigo y trasladarse a su confortable departamento, cuando una mano para ser exactos de su tía Ginny la tomo para que tomara asiento, vio cono Scorpius y Lily tomados de la mano estaban en el centro de la sala.

Bueno familia, Scorp y yo tenemos algo que decirles- empezó Lily

vamos a casarnos- completo el heredero de Draco Malfoy, en ese instante el mundo se detuvo para la familia, de pronto escuchaba lejanamente las felicitaciones de mis primos a las nuevas pareja, pero para mí esa noticia m termino de romper ahí estaba el amor de mi vida, el hombre al que estúpidamente le di todo, anunciando sus próximas nupcias, y simplemente sonreí, una mueca de felicidad irónica, me acerque como un depredador a su presa, y me vio él se giró lentamente, sus ojos al igual q los míos no decían nada.

Felicidades _Scorpius_- le dije arrastrando las palabras al mejor estilo Slytherin, mientras le abrazaba – Que sea muy feliz- complete cerca de su oído con la voz cargada de ironía, me retire lentamente y me gire hacia Lily, - felicidades primita, te deseo lo mejor.- escupí esas palabras con el tono más dulce y me perdí entre mi numerosa familia, pero sabía que un par de ojos verdes me observaban, entonces me quede en medio del bullicio para desaparecer.

Llegue a mi casa, debería llorar, en verdad tendría q gritar, dejar que mi dolor fluyera pero simplemente me mire en ese espejo y el dolor se clavó lentamente en mi corazón y mi alma, solo una lagrima una y nada más, y así se deslizo por mi mejilla solo una lagrima que tenía tatuado su nombre, solo una bien llorada, el resto del dolor era solamente mío y de nadie más mío, de mis entrañas, el dolor que era irónicamente mi vida y así con otra herida más me deslice entre las sabanas y soñé con la oscuridad de mi cuerpo.


End file.
